garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
SunkythePootis
SunkythePootis (Commonly referred to as "Sunky" or "Pootis") is a GMod animator that does videos for both the entertainment of the viewers and himself. Channel Summary Sunky's animation is usually rather rough in his videos (especially the older videos from 2013-14) mostly due to him relatively being a newbie to animating in Garry's Mod himself, despite being around the GMod scene for a few years. Usually his videos include characters from the Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises but occasionally there are characters used from other franchises like Pac-Man and Team Fortress 2. The channel currently has over 2,000 subscribers (as of June 2018). Timeline * '2011 -' Sunky discovers the video If TF2 Ran On Windows 98 and then starts watching other Garry's Mod videos, including Sonic in Scared Stupid Part 2, Moments with Heavy: French Toast, and Mardiclosity. * '2012 -' He joins YouTube with the username "sonictheimmeenpootis," starting out with sprite animations related to the Smash Bros Lawl series by Chincherrinas. * '2013 -' He starts making videos with Garry's Mod, with entries to EARRAEP Collab 2 and the The Slap My Ass Collab. * '2014 to 2016 -' He continues to make Garry's Mod videos, gradually learning new skills for both editing and animation with Stop Motion Helper. * '2017 -' After a long hiatus from making videos on his regular channel he teams up with Sanguine to make an entry for The GMod Collaboration Collab. Collabs Participated In * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TuwzxQmhPU EARRAEP COLLAB 2] by Garrysman2011 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMLwAdlT1WY The Slap My Ass collab] by Thoopje * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pc475SUY8bM THE FIVE SECOND COLLAB] by SourceBoss * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iqo4rA6atfs The Shadow Got Owned collab] by Diamando * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6-HEr1Umlg Teledisc Collab] by BeckenPower * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iN-95cZzGA EARRAEP COLLAB 4] by patryk1023PL * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTMWZUiF7Pk The SFM/GMod Vine Collab] by psych0 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmJZW3SwCHs DA VODK COLLAB MUM] (The Vodka Collab) by Nicolai Vodka * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gkfb-iulRMs Sonic Oddball Crackups Collab] by Diamando * Do Not Push This Button Collab 1 + 2 by ZetaBetatheAlpha (First collab no longer available) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGMURrTwETY Gmod Castle Calamity 4] by Alpha Swan * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rsfrON6ePc Sonic Oddball Crackups Collab 2] by Diamando * The GMod Collaboration Collab by Kamiflage * Worst Gmod Collaboration Collab by Cody D. Buni * Sonic's Castle Calamity by Alpha Swan (Full collab unavailable as of now) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ll6dU5Vn67o 20 Second Collab!] by Payton Tate * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * The name "Sunky" comes from a series of Sonic the Hedgehog parody games known as [https://gamejolt.com/games/sunky-the-game-part-1/78242 Sunky the Game]. * He is also part of a gaming collab channel known as "Not Another Gaming Channel," where you can hear his own voice. Some of the videos he's been part of include a let's play of Super Mario 64, and a video on Bubsy. * Due to him entering multiple collabs and posting monthly news round ups of collabs on the House of the Gmodders Steam group, he has a few times been called the "King of Collabs." * Due to his name and profile picture resembling the works of the Sunky games, he has a few times been mistaken with the creator of Sunky (Looneydude). It didn't help that one time he edited his profile picture to resemble Sunky's face for halloween. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT